El Jinchūriki asesino cap 1: Luego de 7 años
by Sarugafe
Summary: Naruto huye de una turba de aldeanos , termina sin saberlo en el bosque de la muerte y tiene una pequeña charla con Kurama , al despertar se da cuenta de que hay alguien en una batalla , Naruto ve a este como un heroe y le pide que lo entrene , desde ese dia nadia a sabido nada de el por 7 años...Hasta ahora


**Notas de autor: hola queridos lectores , quiero anunciarles que este es mi primer fic , solo diganme que les parece , hare todo lo posible para su mayor satisfaccion , no he visto todo el relleno de Naruto y Assasin´s Creed , obiamente no dire las parejas eso seria demasiado idiota hasta para uno , dejen sus reviews , les dire que la pareja no sera Sakura ( tan solo me asquea escribir su nombre ) , Posiblemente Harem**

**Titulo:El Jinchūriki asesino**

**Autor:Sarugafe**

**Fandom:Crossover Naruto y Assasin´s Creed**

**Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni Assasin´s Creed me pertenecen , cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

**Summary:Naruto huye de una turba de aldeanos , termina sin saberlo en el bosque de la muerte y tiene una pequeña charla con Kurama , al despertar se da cuenta de que hay alguien en una batalla , Naruto ve a este como un heroe y le pide que lo entrene , desde ese dia nadia a sabido nada de el por 7 años...Hasta ahora**

**Prologo:El encuentro**

**Era una noche fria y oscura en Konohagakura no Sato , un niño rubio de 6 años corria por su vida de los aldeanos de Konoha , nunca le dijeron porque lo odiaban , siempre lo trataban asi , mientras corria la gente le arrojaba piedras , botellas , shuriken , kunais y senbon , por suerte logro despistarlos , sin darse cuenta entro a la zona de entrenamiento 44 , tambien llamada "El bosque de la muerte" , desde hacia 3 años recibiendo el mismo trato , no solo pasaba hoy , pasaba siempre , el no tenia muchos amigos , Hokage-jiji , los dueños del Ichikaru y su reciente amiga Anko Mitarashi , aparte de ellos no tenia amigos , los niños de su edad solamente salian despavoridos al verlo y se burlaban de el , volviendo al tema , se habia perdido , inconsientemente seguia corriendo , la unica pregunta que hacer enese momento seria ¿Donde estaba? , no se habia dado cuenta hasta que freno su marcha , se habia adentrado mucho a aquella zona , que resultaba realmente aterradora , asi que decidio regresar por su camino corriendo nadie quiere estar aqui por una razon y menos si es de noche , al no ver nada tropezo con una piedra y callo golpeando su cabeza contra un arbol dejandolo inconciente , al despertar se encontro en un lugar , bastante raro , parecian unas alcantarillas , en el suelo habia agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos , una debil luz amarillenta iluminaba el lugar , al final de aquel extraño lugar habia una enorme reja con un sello donde hiria una cerradura , al pequeño le gano la curiosidad y decidio investigar , al acercarce a los barrotes encontro una figura de lo que parecia ser... ¿una mujer? , parecia ser de unos 16 años cabello rojo sangre al igual que sus ojos , pechos copa D , cintura fina y traserobien formado , era como ver un reloj de arena , ella habia estado llorando se notaba por el agua que estaba en el piso , aquella mujer levanto el rostro y se sorprendio a ver a su contenedor.**

**¿?:¿N-Na-Naruto?-dijo entre sollozos , se sentia muy mal por haberle causado tanta soledad , tanto odio y tanto dolor**

**Naruto:¿-Q-quien eres tu?-dijo con bastante miedo , despues de todo nisiquiera sabia donde estaba**

**¿?:-Naruto,soy Kurama y soy la causa de que todos te odien porque... soy un Bijuu-dijo aun llorando mas-**

**Naruto se quedo impactado ante tal noticia , esa mujer era la causa de que todos lo odiaran , se quedo viendo como la mujer lloraba , claro , pues ella pensaba que al saber que ella le habia hacho tanto mal , le devolveria todo el odio de los aldeanos hacia ella , Kurama vio como se hacercaba hacia ella atravesando los barrotes , ella esperaba muchos insultos , odio , golpes y furia , pero en vez de eso , sintio que unos brazos la rodeaban**

**Naruto:-Tranquila Kura-chan , no tienes porque llorar-dijo con voz suave , heciendo que ella lo abraze**

**Kurama:-Estoy llorando porque si tu sabias que yo estaba causandote todo ese mal , penseque que me odiarias-añadio con un deje de trizteza**

**Naruto:-No tengo razon para odiarte o hacerte algo malo , despues de todo como te encontre aqui , no creo que hayas querido que te encerraran aqui**

**Kurama se sentia feliz de que su portador la perdonara , ahora no tenia porque sentirse triste , aunque estuviera en una jaula , bastante amplia , con llanuras verdes y una luna , un momento ¡¿Su jaula bastante amplia con llanuras verdes y una luna?! se dio cuenta del estado de su respectivo "hogar" y luego miro a Naruto quien estaba sonrriendo**

**Kurama:-Naruto ¿Tu hicistes esto?-musito sorprendida ante el estado de su paradero**

**Naruto:alegremente respondio-Bueno no podia dejar que una de mis primeras amigas viviera en aquel lugar tan raro-luego cerro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se vio a lo lejos una gran mansion**

**Kurama:-Naruto...¿Esto es para mi?-estaba asombrada por la capacidad imaginativa del rubio**

**Naruto:Con bastante orgullo dijo-¡por supuesto Kura-chan! ahora tienes una gran casa para ti sola y no tienes que dormir en el piso de esa caverna-**

**Kurama:-Gracias-y le dio un beso en la mejilla ,a esto hubo dos reacciones , Naruto se sonrrojo frotandose con la palma donde Kurama le dio el beso y ella se rio como colegiala**

**Kurama:-Bien Naruto , ahora debes irte , siento que alguien se hacerca-pronuncio preocupada ante la seguridad del pequeño**

**Naruto:Triste-¿Pero Kura-chan , nos volveremos a encontrar? no quiero que me dejes solo-**

**Kurama:-no te preocupes Naruto , ya encontraremos una forma de comunicarnos- dijo seriamente -bien ahora vete siento que el sujeto cada vez se acerca mas-**

**Naruto:-De acuerdo Kura-chan , nos vemos-despidiendose poco a poco volvio a la realidad**

**A los pocos minutos se escuchaban explosiones , insultos , nombres extraños (en refencia a los jutsus) y uno que otro grito de dolor. Naruto le pico la curiosidad saber que pasaba en ese lugar , al fijarse vio a un par de ninjas luchar contra un encapuchado , que , ciertamente vestia algo raro , llevaba botas de cuero que le llegaban a las rodillas , un pantalon marron , en donde estaba su cintura habia una gruesa cinta roja con un extraño simbolo como broche , una camisa blanca que terminaba abierta en puntas en diagonal , en las manga se podian notar unos gruesos brazaletes que le llegaban hasta casi tocar el antebrazo , en la parte derecha llevaba una pequeña capucha marron con interiores rojo sangre. Se escuchaban sus jadeos de cansancio y estaba algo lastimado**

**Ninja1:-¡Maldito deja de moverte! ¡Doton:Yomi Numa!-(Elemento tierra: Pantano del inframundo)**

**luego de decir la tecnica el la tierra se formo un gran charco de lodo que comenzo lentamente a hundir a extrño encapuchado**

**Ninja2:-¡Creo que esto te dolera mas a ti que a mi! ¡Raiton:Jibashi!-(Elemento rayo: Asesino electrico)**

**al impactar en el lodo la electricidad fue expandiendose hasta llegar al sujeto que largo un agonizante grito de dolor , pero aun quedaba un ninja**

**Ninja3:-¡Bien este sera tu fin! ¡Suiton: Suiryū****...argh!-solto un grito ahogado en sangre que salia de su boca , la razon , una dlecha se habia clavado en su corazon y cayo sin vida duramente al suelo**

**Ninja1:-¡Maldito , matastes a R...-no pudo decir otra palabra ya que una cuchilla volo y se clavo en medio de sus ojos , destruyendo su cerebro y acabando con su vida**

**Ninja3:-¡E-e-eres un mo-mounstro!-estaba aterrado , nadie habia podido hacerle frente a el y sus amigos nunca , bueno , hoy seria una excepcion**

**¿?:-¿Yo un mounstro? , acaso te detuviste a ver todo eldaño que causan los criminales como tu , he sido entrenado por años en la maestria del asesinato , años en los que me han enseñado a acabar escorias como tu , asi que ahora ¡Muere!-finalizo el hombre que saco una espada del estilo antiguo y decapito al criminal**

**Naruto que lo habia visto todo , se quedo en un fuerte estado de shock , en su vida habia visto tal derramamiento de sangre , ocasionalmente lo dejaban en muy mal estado , pero nunca habia visto tanta sangre desparramada por doquier , sentia que las nauseas le ganarian , asi que decidio alejarse lo mas que pudiera del lugar de la matanza , por si le ocurria lo mismo que a esos tipos**

**¿?:-¿Oye niño desde cuando estas aqui?-en ese momento Naruto se quedo congelado por el miedo , miro hacia donde estaria el sujeto de antes y , ya no estaba ahi lo que significaba que...**

**¿?:-Hey , niño , responde la pregunta-dijo la voz que podria congelar un incendio forestal con la frialdad de su voz , Naruto ahora estaba mas asustado , posiblemante el tipo de antes estaba atras suyo , ¿Posiblemente? , no , era definitivo , estaba atras suyo , ahora estaba obligado a responderle**

**Naruto:-Por favor no me haga daño , he hestado aqui desde que hubieron muchas explosiones en el bosque-estaba bastante aterrado , a duras penas pudo responder sin tartamudear**

**¿?:-Bueno he de suponer que dices la verdad , dime niño , ¿Donde estamos con exactitud? , calculo que esto no es Italia-**

**Naruto:-Eh? no conozco ningun lugar que se llame asi , estamos en Konogakure no Sato , en el Pais del Fuego-reafirmando su lugar de origen , el sujeto habia largado una mirada de asombro y curiosidad-Eh disculpe señor , ¿Podria decirme como se llama?-dijo con un poco de inocencia y miedo en su voz**

**¿?:-Claro que si chico , mi nombre es Ezio Auditore da Firenze , mentor de la Orden de los Asesinos de la Italia renacentista-finalizo con orgullo , al mirar al pequeño noto aun mas miedo en su mirada**

**Naruto:-U-us-ted no me matara , ¿Verdad?-el llamado Ezio sonrio ante la precunta del chico y hacerco su mano , Naruto viendo tal movimiento , cerro los ojos fuertemente pensando que habia llegado su hora , mucho se extraño al notar que le estaba ravolviendo el cabello con su mano mientras reia , obiamente , Naruto puso cara de no entender nada**

**Ezio:-Veras niño , para que te sea sencillo lo pondre asi , yo no mato gente porque me guste , lo hago porque hay gente mala que mata personas inocentes y yo soy el encargado de acabar con ellos ¿Entiendes?-a lo que el chico asiente-Bien , ya que no tengo nada mas que hacer me ire , fue un gusto conocerte-Naruto escucho atentamente su oracion , se sentia triste , de nuevo estaria solo , pero los impulsos le ganaron y le hicieron gritar**

**Naruto:-¡Alto , espera , quiero que me entrenas para ser como tu!-ese grito retumbo por todo el bosque , pero al escuchar ese grito , Ezio pudo sentir como habia gritado , se oia un grito desgarador , lleno de soledad , trizteza y dolor a lo que le llevo una duda , si este niño se marchaba con el ¿Se meteria en problemas? ¿Acaso sabia lo que significaba ser "asesino"? No creyo que despues de ver que habia matado a 3 personas no le mirara con terror**

**Ezio:-Niño , ¿Acaso sabes a que me dedico? ¿Sabes que esto no es un juego de niños? , a demas no podria llevarte , las autoridades darian conmigo y de seguro no me dejarian llevarte , ¿Aunque sea , has pensado en tus padres , que crees que ellos pens...-**

**Naruto:-¡NO ME IMPORTA , A NADIE LE IMPORTO , NADIE SE MOLESTARIA EN BUSCARME SI YO ME FUERA , FUI HUERFANO DESDE LOS 3 AÑOS , MIS PADRES MURIERON!-Ezio quedo sorprendido ante tales palabras , verdaderamente se veia algo solo , pero nunca espero escuchar tanto dolor en unas simples palabras**

**Ezio:Suspirando con derrota-Esta bien te llevare conmigo para entrenar , pero si me meto en prolemas sera tu culpa ¿Ok?-el niño solo asintio bastante feliz , ya que no volveria a estar solo y tendria un amigo-Bien ahora ve y prepara tus cosas nos iremos esta misma noche te esperare en la puerta principal , nos vemos ahi-y sin mas se entre las sombras del bosque , entre tanto apenas se fue el chico corrio felizmente hacia su hogar para poder prepararse**

**-23:30 HS-**

**Naruto al salir de su casa con su mochila de viaje cerro con llave su apartamento , correria hasta que se le cayera una pierna con tal de llegar a la puerta principal, ahi seguramente lo estaria esperando Ezio, a decir verdad estaba bastante emocionado , se iria de la aldea por primera vez en su vida , nunca habia atravesado la muralla de Konoha, siguio corriendo hasta porfin encontrarse con su encapuchado amigo**

**Ezio:-¿Listo para partir?-le dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa, a lo que el niño con una mueca feliz le respondio que se si-entonces ¡Vamonos!-finalizo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, antes de irse miro por ultima vez a su hogar**

**Naruto:-Hasta nunca Konoha...-suspiro , juntando fuerzas y se fue caminando despacio, quien saba , a lo mejor tendria muchas aventuras y un duro entrenamiento, y energeticamente , se marcho**

**Fin Prologo**

**Bien hasta aqui llega el prologo vere cuanod puedo subir mas capitulos, no sera muy seguido ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy bastante ocupado, pero juro que nunca abandonare esta historia y lograre terminarla como que me llamo Sarugafe**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
